


Life's Little Inconveniences

by ravenlowe



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Fighting, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlowe/pseuds/ravenlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is going to tan his hide.<br/>___</p><p>Teddy runs into a little trouble on the way home from a pickup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BosieJan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BosieJan/gifts).



Ron is going to tan his hide.

Teddy's already running late when, "Well, lookit what we have here.  Ronnie Kray's pet rentboy all on his lonesome on the wrong side of the river," slows his stride.  He turns, in time to see two pieces of shit that aren't fit to wipe his arse, let alone fuck it, slot in on either side of him.  Teddy lets his eyes roam over them, arches his brow, and smiles his toothy smile.

Fuckin' inconvienent, is what it is.  He doesn't have time for this shit.  "Ello, lads," he drawls.  "Afraid you've caught me in a bit of a rush, so if you don't mind."

"Oh, we mind," Berk on the Left drawls in return.  They slot in close to him, just shy of touching as they corral him into the alleyway like he's a fuckin' sheep instead of a wolf.  Teddy's not stupid.  He knows what they're after.  They think they're going to rough him up a little-- make 'im suck their cocks, all the while talkin' 'bout what a disgusting faggot he is.  They think they're going to use him send a message to Ron. "Got a fuckin' itch that needs scratchin' and if you ain't too good as to take a knee for the Krays you ain't too good for us."

Teddy barks out a laugh.  Despite what the world at large seems to think, he ain't a proper rentboy, but that's beside the point.  Even if he were, Teddy's got far more class than to go to his knees for a couple of street thugs. "Both of ya put together can't afford even a lick."

They don't like that, and Berk on the Right, grabs at Teddy's arm, squeezing tight, and Teddy's smile is gone in a flash.  "You shouldn't'a done that," he hisses.  They're far enough in that there ain't going to be anyone to witness, so Teddy let's out a bit of a giggle--because this is going to be fuckin' hilarious-- twists, and sucker-punches Berk on the Right, right in his fat fucking mouth.

Berk on the Left is quick to retaliate, but Teddy grins his mad grin right on through the pain, blood in his teeth and all, as he curls his fingers round his switch blade.  The scuffle goes quick after that.  Berk on the Right, ends up on the ground, moanin' and cryin' with a couple of slashes and a stab wound between his ribs.  "You shouldn't'a fuckin' touched me," Teddy hisses and spits blood in his direction.  He's got Berk on the Left pinned tight against his chest with his blade at the man's throat.

He struggles and curses, so Teddy pushes his bit of sharp against the exposed skin.  "Just shut the fuck up," he orders with a roll of his eyes.  "You're fucking lucky I don't have the time to finish the job.  Oi!"  Berk on the Right is trying to find his feet--stupid fuck. Teddy nudges at the stab wound with the toe of his shoe.  "Stay down before I give you a scar you won't be able to hide.  You think you have problems with the birds now, I'll maim you so bad even your own mum won't look at ya."

"You crazy son-of-a-whore," the man in Teddy's arms curses.

Teddy grins and nuzzles in close to the miserable bastard's ear.  "Now you're getting the idea.  Right certified, I am, and you and your friend, well you ain’t going to lay a finger on me again, are ya?"  He pats the man down, looking for weapons, and comes up with a pistol.  He shoves it into his waistband and pockets the man's wallet while he's at it--because waste not, want not-- then gives the man's royal jewels a bit of a rough squeeze just to hear him whimper.  "That your itches all scratched then?"

They don't answer, because of course they don't.  The one on the ground is looking up at Teddy like he's some sort of demon, as his blood drip-drips down onto the pavement below, and Teddy can feel the one in his arms give up the fight.  Teddy kisses his cheek.  "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it, darling?"  

He pushes the man down to the ground near his friend and looks down on the both of them, grinning like the loon he is.  He's bollocksed for getting back to Ron on time, the pair have ruined a lovely night out by ruining Teddy's face, and Teddy's as pissed as hell about it, but he can't stop the laughter from bubbling up as he watches the two of them, shaking in their bootstraps as they look back at him.  He's got them at his mercy, and it is awful tempting to play with 'em a bit more, but playing is what made him late in the first place.  

No, it's time to go, before someone passes by and wonders what all the noise is about. 

"Now, this was a warning, you see.  Either of you think of touching me again, I’ll take my payment in pieces of flesh, and  _ don’t _ even fucking think about cryin’ to the Yard, do ya hear?  If I were you, I wouldn’t want everyone knowin’ I got rolled by  _ Ronnie Kray’s pet rentboy, _ so you just keep those lips sealed."  He backs his way out of the alley and leaves them there, floundering for some sort of bravado or threat.  Teddy's heard them all before, and whatever those two come up with, won’t be worth his time.  He keeps his head down, and his hands in his pockets as he turns to step out onto the street proper. 

Barring anymore incidents, he’ll be home in no time.

\------

“You’re late.”  Ron’s there to greet him at the door, arms crossed, and already half done up in his tuxedo.  He’s starin’ down at Teddy like, he’s some sort of naughty schoolchild, which Teddy supposes he is, but Ron sure as hell isn’t a schoolmaster.  Teddy looks back up at him, unrepentant.  A big meaty finger gets tucked under his chin, even though Teddy’s already looking up, and Ron’s eyes narrow as he takes in the blackening eye and the split lip.  “Well, what happened to you then?”

Leslie slinks into the room from the hall that leads to the bedrooms, takes one look at them, then goes back the way he came.  He’s gettin’ better at reading the lines of a situation and getting the fuck out of the way.

“Ran into a bit of trouble on the way back; a pair of no-names grabbed me.  Weren’t nothing I couldn’t handle.”  

“They still breathin’?”  The look on Ron’s face is beyond description.  He’s still angry, sure, but there’s somethin’ else there that Teddy can’t put a name to.  He can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the cut of red across Teddy’s lip.  A breath later, he’s runnin’ his thumb over the mark, before he presses down until the wound reopens. Teddy grins and nods, even as Ron presses his thumb past his lips and gives him another taste of his own blood.  They understand each other, he and Ron.  It’s not even a question of  _ if _ Teddy made them bleed, but instead of  _ how much? _

“Were when I left,” he explains, though it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.  Ron’s one for manners, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much, so Teddy keeps going.  “Didn’t have the time to deal with it if they weren’t.  Had to get back to you, didn’t I?”

Ron doesn’t smile, not really, but Teddy can tell he’s pleased by the answer.  He pulls his thumb from Teddy’s mouth, and quirks a brow when Teddy seals his lips around it to give it a nice little suck as it goes.  

He shuffles a bit closer to Ron’s bulk, and thinks that maybe, with that look, the time for questionin’ is over.  Ron is quick enough to draw Teddy the rest of the way in with an arm curled around his waist. The fingers of Ron’s other hand curl around Teddy’s chin once more, and Teddy has to arch his back a bit as Ron arranges him as he pleases.  

“Good,” Ron hums, in that tone he takes when he’s talkin’ to himself as his eyes narrow back to Teddy’s split lip.  Then, he’s talkin’ to Teddy again.  “But that doesn’t change the fact that you were late,  _ young man, _ and you’ve ruined our plans on top of that.”

Now Ron’s just fucking with him.  It’s a subtle thing; all in the eyes.

Teddy’s got half an idea how he’s gonna make it up to Ron, because while Teddy’s not goin’ to drop to his knees for any trash in the street, for Ronnie Kray, he’d do a lot worse.  He licks his lips, and grins as he curls his fingers into the pristine shirt stretched across Ron’s broad chest.  It’s brazen of him, to snark so, right to Ron’s face, and no one else, ‘sides Reg, would dare.  “Suppose we’ll have to make some new plans, won’t we?”

  
  
  



	2. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy makes up for his tardiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple people wanted more, and more kind of rhymes with porn? Uh. I have no excuses.
> 
> Teddy is a champion cocksucker, that is all.

“That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble,” Ron says, voice distant, and Teddy can tell that he's thinkin' about all the trouble Teddy's about to get himself into.

“Always does,” he agrees. “But only the best kinds.”

Ron's head tilts as his eyes narrow back in on Teddy. “Is that so,” he drawls so slow that what happens next seems to happen in double time. In a blink, Teddy finds himself unceremoniously shoved down to his knees. The shock of bone against the hardwood floor startles the breath from him, and by the time recovers, Ron's already got his belt undone. “You should put that mouth to better use.”

Yes, Teddy should; like he's going to argue with getting a taste of Ronnie Kray's beautiful cock. He's pleased as punch that things are going to his plan, but knows better than even to hint at that to Ron. It's got to be his idea, donnit?

Teddy reaches up to fish that bit of Ron he enjoys so much from his trousers, when Ron slaps his hands away. “I _said_ put that _fucking_ _mouth_ to better use. Bad boys don't get to use their fucking hands.”

Well, that complicates things a bit, but Teddy, well he ain't ashamed to say he's a bit of a slag, and this isn't exactly unexplored territory. Still, it's a bit of a trick. Ron must be feeling at least a tiny bit merciful--or impatient, more like-- as he undoes the buttons on his trousers but leaves the rest. Teddy doesn't waste time in nuzzling his face between the folds of fabric to mouth at Ron's cock through the thin fabric of his y-fronts.

He's not hard yet, but that won't last long once Teddy gets his mouth 'round him proper.

Ron tolerates a little teasing before growling, “Get on with it,” so Teddy stretches up and snags the waistband of Ron's pants between his teeth and pulls back before dragging them downwards. Ron's trousers fall as Teddy pulls, but the pants get stuck around Ron's thighs. They're out of the way. If Ron wants them off so bad, he can do it himself.

Teddy might not be in love with Ron, that ain't what their relationship is about, but he  _ could _ write sonnets to the man's cock. It's thick and heavy and fills Teddy up in all the right ways. Teddy won gold, the day he picked Ronnie Kray to be his. He mouths around the length of it, before pulling back to swallow it right down.

He moves to pull back again, but theres Ron's hands curling tight in Teddy's hair and holding him in place. Teddy's nostrils flair where his nose is pressed in tight against Ron's skin, but he's not quite choking yet. Soft, Ron is more than a mouthful, but he's gotta be at full mast before he makes Teddy work for it.

Ron releases his head, and Teddy pulls back off his cock with a gasp. “Good,” Ron praises as he wraps his fingers around himself and gives it a few strokes. “Now back down. All of it.” He helpfully angles the head down towards Teddy's mouth. Teddy complies, keeping his mouth open and loose as he slides his lips down the length.

His throat protests. He gags and huffs out a cough around Ron's cock, but presses on until his nose is pressed into Ron's skin and he can seal his lips around the base. This time, Ron doesn't have to hold him in place, Teddy does that all on his own. He stays until his lungs burn and spots dance along his vision, then pulls back off again.

“Again,” Ron orders, and they do it again, and again. Ron's hands are in his hair, and Teddy, he reaches that place where it's just quiet. Sure, there's the sounds of the slick in his throat, and Ron's grunts and orders, but the buzzing in the back of Teddy's head is gone; he can just  _ feel.  _ There's the pull of Ron's hands in his hair, and the drag of his cock against the tear in Teddy's lip. There's pleasure in the act of it. It's not his dick getting' any attention, but Teddy, he loves bein' used this way.

“Christ, your fuckin' mouth,” Ron curses. “Fuckin' sinful is what it is. Alright. Off, you slag. I don't want to come yet.”

Teddy is slow to pull off, and he can't help but stare up Ron half-dazed, half-adoring. Ron takes it all in, and huffs before pulling Teddy back up to his feet. “C'mon then. I want you on the bed.” Teddy stumbles, but Ron makes sure he doesn't fall. He's thoughtful like that.

'Cept Teddy must not be moving fast enough because Ron hauls him up and over his shoulder and off they go. “Do bad boys not get to use their legs either?” Teddy slurs around a fit of hysterical giggles as he stares down at Ron's bare arse.  He should be given a medal for the way he resists the urge to grab it.  It’s a pity, is what it is that Ron is so tetchy about lettin’ anyone near it, ‘cause his arse is just like the rest of him; big and fuckin’ perfect.  Teddy thinks about ruttin’ between those cheeks from time to time.  It’s just one of those things that you dream about, because you know it ain’t ever gonna fuckin’ happen.

Ron tosses him down on the bed all rough, like he knows what Teddy was thinking.  ‘Course, it wouldn’t take a genius to know that Teddy was thinkin’ something dirty, what with how hard he is in his trousers.  He’s of clearer mind now that they’ve had a bit of a break, and is able to follow Ron’s path as the man stalks around the bed.

“You’re gonna give it to me good, are ya Ron,” Teddy quips, his voice already rough from his throat’s misuse.

“Gonna shut you up, is what I’m goin’ to do,” Ron growls right back as he approaches the edge of the bed.  He’s pacin’ like a caged tiger, perfectly dressed from the waist up, and naked as the day he was born from the waist down with his cock bobbing with every step.  It’d be a bit funny, if Teddy weren’t still fully clothed himself.  “Get over here.  Head over the side.  You know the one.”

Oh, does Teddy.  They don’t do this often, all things considered.  Ron tends to like Teddy on his knees, lookin’ up at him, more than anything, but they’ve already done that, and it seems Ron is of a mind to  _ really _ have a go at Teddy’s mouth.  Teddy wriggles until he’s on his back, with his head hangin’ down over the edge so he has to peer up at Ron upside down.

It doesn’t take long for Ron to close the distance and feed Teddy his cock again.  It’s easier going, this way.  The length of it slides right down Teddy’s throat until Ron bottoms out and Teddy can’t help but moan for how full he feels.

Ron seems to feel the same way about it.  He curses, then shifts a bit without withdrawing.  “Lookit you,” he says, with what sounds like fuckin’ wonder.  Teddy can’t help but wonder what Ron’s looking at, but the feel of fingers on his throat clears that mystery up real fact.  Ron withdraws until just the head is left in Teddy’s mouth, then thrusts forward again, nice and slow.  “Fuckin’ marvelous, is what that is.”

He presses down a bit too hard, and the extra pressure makes Teddy’s throat convulse.  Ron pulls back before Teddy can gag, but he’s still panting and coughing by the time his mouth is empty.  Doesn’t take long for Teddy to recover though; never does.   He swallows down the spit and slick, then opens his mouth and waggles his tongue for more.

Break time’s over.  Ron takes his pleasure as is his want.  He fucks into Teddy’s mouth like he would an arse--Leslie’s maybe, as it’s gentler than he would if it were Teddy’s-- and it’s all Teddy can do to remain open and loose enough for him to do it.  His hands bunch up in the coverlet, as one of Ron’s stays on his throat.  Teddy can’t see much beyond Ron’s bollocks in this position, but he can tell from the way Ron’s thumb strokes over the bulge in his throat on every thrust, that the man can’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

Somehow Teddy gets the idea they’re going to be doing things this way a bit more, considering how taken Ron is with the view.

“Lookit you,” Ron is repeating, over and over.  “ _ Look.  At.  You. _  You fuckin’ love this don’t you?  Havin’ Ron Kray’s cock inside of you?  Yeah, you fuckin’ do.  Suckle it.”  He pauses in his thrusting, full in so Teddy can work at him with his lips and tongue, all the while rubbing over the stretch of Teddy’s skin that’s visible proof of just how  _ deep _ inside Teddy he is.  “C’mon boy,  _ work it, _ ” he growls when Teddy’s efforts aren’t enough.

Spit leaks out from the little spaces left between Teddy’s mouth and Ron’s skin as he swipes his tongue back and forth and hums for all he’s worth.  He’s so intent on it all, he forgets to fuckin’ breathe.  His body jerks with the need for breath, and Ron withdraws.  Teddy damn near whimpers with the loss, but he doesn’t have to wait long for Ron to suss out what happened and get back to it.

Say what you want, but Ron ain’t gonna hurt Teddy beyond what he can take.  Never has, never will.

They’re gettin’ close to the end now though.  Even if Teddy didn’t have a front row seat to the way Ron’s bollocks are drawin’ up, he’d be able to tell.  Ron’s thrusts stutter and get shallow.  He spends more time buried deep in Teddy’s throat than out, as if he doesn’t want to waste a single second of being surrounded by Teddy’s heat.  He pulls back once more, then slams forward, a bit too hard, and a bit too much, but that’s just Ron, innit?

_ Ronnie Kray: a bit too much everything. _

Teddy doesn’t even get a taste of his spend, as Ron puts it straight down his throat.  They stay there, frozen, ‘cept for Ron’s idle stroking of Teddy’s throat, until slowly, Ron pulls away.  He staggers back a step as Teddy swallows around air, then pulls in a deep, unhampered, breath.  His entire body is tingling like he’s had a bit too much to drink, and Teddy isn’t even sure he has the energy to pull himself back up on the bed.

“Well, finish it off then,” Ron growls from somewhere to Teddy’s left. 

It takes him a moment to cotton on to what Ron is talking about, which is when he remembers his own cock.  Remembrance brings on the realization, that fuck, yes, he needs to get off right now.  Teddy fumbles with his own fly, and doesn’t even bother with fishing himself out of his y-fronts.  He just sticks his hands in em, and with three quick jerks brings himself off with a wrecked groan.

He goes boneless afterwards, and  _ fuck _ but that’s nice.  Teddy’s not been so relaxed since, well the last time Ron bent him over the armchair and had his way with him.

Ron huffs out a laugh from… somewhere, then pulls Teddy by the ankle until his head is on the mattress where it should be.  He flops down next to Teddy, and they’re not touchin’ or anything that resembles cuddlin’ but they’re together, and that’s nice.  Ron seems to be as relaxed as Teddy is, which is a miracle unto itself.

It won’t last long, but they can both enjoy it while it does.  

“Apology for bein’ late accepted then,” Teddy asks because he can’t fucking help himself.

“Apology fuckin’ accepted,” Ron growls.  “But do it again, and I’ll take it out of your hide.”

“Promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading, and all the lovely comments. I was really blown away, and without all the interest, this chapter wouldn't have happened, so yay!
> 
> I can be followed on tumblr @ sleepersith

**Author's Note:**

> This is my life and these are my choices. Neither Brit-Picked, nor beta'd. Thanks to BosieJan for reading it over and dragging me into this Hell.


End file.
